Night Terror
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt is a scientist attacked by an evil mutant vine plant...an experiment gone horribly wrong! Somebody save him! sexual content


A/N: Heh, a perverted story from a perverted fangirl. Yay for made-up critters!

Albel: yeah, right…it's just you average everyday tentacle thing. So original.

Me: No it's not! It's a vine thing, not a tentacle thing. There's a difference.

Albel: Riiight….keep telling yourself that.

Me: Alright, alright…you can kind of see where this is going….I'm sorry...I was just in a perverted mood, maybe it was because I was reading one too many of these perverted stories...star ocean doesn't have them yet, so I created one! Woo-hoo!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the evil plant of doom…which I shall call Meekins. Teehee.

Fayt Leingod was a well-respected scientific researcher. He made his way through the complex with only a clipboard to take notes. Everyone recognized him, so there was no need to show ID. He walked from room to room, noting changes in various experiments and examining new specimens. Fayt calmly walked down the hallway until he reached the White Room.

The White Room looked like a hospital room, with white walls, and shiny tile floors, except that there was nothing in the room. No bed, no equipment, nothing. It was simply a meditation room. That was also part of the experimentation. Fayt had been assigned to test the effects of meditation in a room where there was nothing to disturb him.

Fayt entered the room and sat down in the middle of the room. He stared calmly at the blinding white walls. He didn't notice the creature pushing itself through the air vent…

Fayt's eyes were shut and he was busy emptying his mind, so his reaction to the loud wrenching noise was slowed. He blinked open his eyes and stared confusedly at the wall, seeing nothing. Then his eyes widened as a shadow fell on the floor. He whirled around, still sitting, and saw a horrible beast.

The thing was built like a giant bush, with a short thick brown stem and root-like feet. The rest of its body was a mass of writhing green vines with two glowing red eyes buried deep into its body.

Fayt squeaked in alarm and go to his feet. The monster seemed startled by the sudden movement. It snarled and slowly advanced towards Fayt.

Nervously, Fayt began to back away. _Think, Fayt! Okay, here's the plan. Just keep away from that thing and don't turn your back to it. Then run for your life!_

Fayt anxiously looked around the room for the exit. _God, there has to be a door in here somewhere! I know there is, I came in through one!_

Fayt was growing increasing worried as he searched for anything other than four white walls. Finally, his horrified eyes fell upon the twisted ventilation grate near the creature's feet.

_Oh god, why does that thing have to be between me and the door? And no windows…I wish we had never made this room. Well, my only chance is to somehow edge around it as its coming for me and get out the door. Okay, you can do this._

Fayt pressed himself to the wall and began edging around the room from the back wall to the side wall. He was beginning to see the outline of the doorway. To his surprise, the creature was no longer pursuing him, but merely growling to itself and waving one of it's vines in the air. Only twenty yards away…

Suddenly, Fayt's body stiffened. He was overpowered by a terrible, pungent odor. His body went into convulsions as he fell to the ground and blacked out.

The next thing was aware of was cold, sharp, intense stabs of cold He awoke freezing. His comfortable white lab coat was missing, along with the rest of his clothes. Fayt was lying naked on a cold, hard, slab of cement. Fat shivered and curled up to conserve body heat.

The next thing Fayt knew was a slick, flexible vine traveling over his body. With a yelp, Fayt's eyes flew open, noting his surroundings. He was now on the floor of some dungeon, with the tangled plant mass bent over him, appraising him, carefully touching ever inch of exposed skin. Fayt shuddered. The biting cold was now replaced by gnawing fear.

The probing vine trailed down his chest to his waist, a little too close for comfort. Fayt's hands instinctively covered his genitals.

The creature hissed in displeasure and a second vine shot out, wrapping itself around one of Fayt's wrists, yanking it away from his body and holding it to the ground.

Fayt knew all too well where this was going as his other hand was also pulled away. But he was not going to let it happen. He would not allow some perverted plant to touch him. He arched his back and tried to wrench his hands from the restraining vines.

The monster snarled at Fayt and gave him a stinging blow across the face with another vine. Unfortunately for Fayt, the thing had a seemingly unlimited number of vines, which were slowly being unwound to be used on Fayt.

Fayt screamed and struggled as another vine was wrapped around his waist, pinning him to the floor. The probing vine lifted as the creature puzzled over what to do with Fayt. It certainly didn't like Fayt crying out for help.

It lifted a vine to Fayt's mouth and rubbed it across Fayt's lips. The appendage leaked a sort of sticky amber colored liquid, almost like tree sap. It also tasted and smelled like tree bark. The liquid hardened almost immediately, gluing Fayt's mouth shut.

Satisfied, the creature wrapped the same vine around Fayt's shaft and began to pump him. Fayt's eyes widened with a silent scream as his body bucked. Several more tentacles reached forward to investigate Fayt's reaction as they touched between Fayt's legs. Fayt could not escape. He was securely bound to the floor. All he could do was whimper helplessly.

The vine around his waist loosened and the creature experimentally rolled him onto his side, looking for new ways to torture Fayt. Fayt felt the vine slither over his butt and he immediately pressed his legs together, the only defense he had at the moment.

The monster let out a frustrated hiss as it stroked Fayt's entrance. With two thick vines, it spread Fayt's legs far apart and pushed itself inside.

Fayt's face contorted in pain as the vine penetrated him. The creature continued to bear down on him from both ways. Fayt's breathing was becoming ragged and harsh.

The creature continued to pull Fayt in on itself, wrapping more and more vines around the helpless researcher, engulfing him, covering him. Prodding, stroking, rubbing all over Fayt's body.

Fayt tensed, unable to stand it any longer. And the creature released him, dropping Fayt into a puddle of his own semen. The vines unwrapped themselves from Fayt. The monster dealt Fayt's mouth a hard slap, shattering the crystallized sap. Fayt lay still, his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. He could hear the monster slowly moving away, cackling evilly to itself.

The sound died away, but Fayt could still feel something wrapped around his waist. He opened one eye and found himself back in his own bed, staring into the warm, friendly, and slightly maniacal face of his boyfriend, Albel Nox. Fayt relaxed in relief.

Albel moved his hand from Fayt's waist to gently stroke hair out of the boy's face. "Did you have another of those perverted nightmares again?"

"Yes," Fayt readily admitted, burying his face into Albel's chest.

Albel held Fayt tightly. "Don't worry, I'll chase away your nightmares."

Fayt sighed and pulled away. "Not tonight, Albel. I'm not in the mood to have sex after all that." He shuddered.

Albel looked hurt. 'I didn't say that. Why do you think that all I want is sex?"

"Because, usually when you say you'll chase something away, it usually involves sex."

Albel grinned. "You know me too well, Fayt. Alright, not tonight. I just hope you don't have any more of these nightmares. I wonder why you're having them. You're not afraid of sex, are you?"

Fayt scoffed. "With you? No. With a sicko plant demon? Yes."

"Ewww." Albel made a face. He held onto Fayt tighter. "You're mine, not that sick bastard's."

Fayt sighed. "God, I'm exhausted. Nightmares take a lot of energy out of you."

Albel nodded. "It probably doesn't help with the way you were thrashing around. You nearly kicked me a few times. I should have woken you up earlier so you wouldn't have had to go through that. From now on, I shall watch over you and protect you from nightmares."

Fayt rolled his eyes. "You can't protect me from everything."

"But I can damn well try. Now, go back to sleep. It's not morning yet." Albel kissed Fayt's cheek, noticing Fayt's happy blush.

Albel settled in next to Fayt, and watched Fayt as he slipped into a happy dream of him and Albel burning down a forest of vines.


End file.
